Botallackite
|Gender = Genderless |Gender Pronoun = She/Her |First Appearance = May 29th, 2016 |Voice Actor = * Kimberly Brooks (Jasper's part) * Jennifer Paz (Lapis' part) * Estelle (Garnet's part) * Deedee Magno-Hall (Pearl's part) * Michaela Dietz (Amethyst's part)http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/176166124472/ }} Botallackite is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Garnet (by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli. Appearance Botallackite has an aqua complexion with dark teal banding, unkempt teal hair, six teal eyes with visible pupils, plump lips, and sharp teeth. Her gemstones are located on her forehead, chest, upper right arm's palm, middle left arm's palm, nose, and back. She has six arms on her torso (two protruding from her back, two where they would normally be, and two protruding from her waist) and four arms protruding from her spherical bottom. She wears a light green mask on her head which features four eye holes, a pointed nose, and plump lips. She has two monstrous mouths, one on her forehead and one underneath her face.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/145144869512/ Pre-regeneration (debut) She wore a sleeveless teal and purple top with a light green collar, a faded purple sash, faded blue bracers on her middle arms, and long, light blue gloves on her lower arms. Her bottom had a teal section with a purple triangle and bands of faded blue and dark blue. Post-regeneration (current) After her components' regenerations in "Change Your Mind", Botallackite has a new outfit and appearance. Her skin is now turquoise and has teal markings, but she, however, has corruption marks and horns from Jasper. She wears a bright teal mask. Her hair is also now light aqua. The chest area is now split into teal and dark teal, the latter having a hole with three tears that exposes Amethyst's gem and finally has shoulder pads, unlike her debut outfit. She has a dark sash and the arms on it now have bright teal gloves resembling Garnet's. The spherical bottom has a teal section with a yellow three-point star and below that is a dark teal section with a bright teal upper half star, which strongly resembles Lapis' outfit. Personality Botallackite is prone to angerhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149892564557/ and not very smart.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149828227327/ Abilities Botallackite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, Peridot, and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Bismuth, Peridot, and Rose Quartz, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Ice, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ice, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Amalgam Physiology: Botallackite is able to summon the weapons and control the powers of all her components and the fusions within her. Trivia * Botallackite is about three times the size of Alexandrite and Malachite. * She moves in a sluggish, bit dim-witted way.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149892564557/ * When asked who is the most violent fusion, Botallackite or Kosmochlor, GemCrust answered that the latter is.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149828227327/ * During a fight between her and Gaia Stone, GemCrust has said it is most likely for the latter to win because of their strength. However, were they near water, Botallackite might have a chance.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182972674752/ * GemCrust's stated that he thinks Botallackite is his scariest fusion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/158413994682/ * Botallackite's voice is composed by her component's voices layered on top of one another. ** It is, however, unclear whether Garnet's voice would stay the same within her or Ruby's and Sapphire's voices would be heard separately. Gemology Gemstone Information * Botallackite, chemical formula Cu2(OH)3Cl is a secondary copper mineral, named for its type locality at the Botallack mine, St Just in Penwith, Cornwall. It is polymorphous with atacamite, paratacamite, and clinoatacamite. * Botallackite crystallizes in the monoclinic crystal system. It is mountain-green to green in color, with one distinct from good cleavage. * It was first described in 1865 for an occurrence in the Botallack mine, Cornwall, England, and named for the type locality. * Botallackite forms in copper deposits exposed to weathering and salt water. It is reported from black smoker deposits due to the reaction of primary sulfide minerals with seawater. It also occurs on copper-bearing slag exposed to seawater. Gemstones Gallery Botallack.png|Botallackite's size comparison to Malachite and Alexandrite. References Category:Sextuple Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters Category:Cross Fusions Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Interpretations